halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Machina
Nice. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:46, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Ajax, do you have a faith....? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:43, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Of course not :P Transformers eh? But I suppose they won't be led by a Prime :) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:43, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Well i couldn't think of a way to feasibly insert 'Optimus' as a face name. Though Megatron got corruppted to Megao ton, a nuke mad commander... Another atheist!?!?!! What is the world coming to!? Why do people always add their atheist ideas into their fictions? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:33, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I don't forsee any of my articles spontaneously becomming christians either. I don't particularlly like having religion; causes to much controversy. Spartan 501 00:10, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Same reason me and Sgt. Johnson added Christian refs into our articles: we tell who we are by what we write. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:18, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I don't know, i find it best not to include such things in my articles, such things have aroused controversy before; so don't expect Ed, Zeta Squad, and Rhino Squadron to become Catholics suddenly. :D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:08, 29 February 2008 (UTC) You don't have to. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:16, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Well, I suppose I could, since controversy only comes if you make someone a faith and than make them a borderline insane person, ooooh yes, I believe we all remember that...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:11, 29 February 2008 (UTC) <_< >_> sshhhh. Let's not remind people. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:40, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Yes, a secret we shall keep! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:59, 1 March 2008 (UTC) That's a Machina?! Nice. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:32, 11 March 2008 (UTC) *gasp* ITS MEGATRON!!--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 23:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC) O_O All those Transformers! So many famous names! *Mind.... exploding....* I guess we won't get to see any from Beast Wars though, will we? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:14, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Ajax does have a religion. Ajaxism. -- Your Worst Nightmare 15:23, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Har, thats about right AJ. And i can't find an excuse or anykind of will to twist Beast Wars names into it. Far to related to earth and organic animals. But, Generation 1 FTW, all the way. I was wonderin' if I could use that first image thar for my own Machina, Ajax? --[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new '''Join the Pack']]]- 18:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) 'Fraid not, its being used for Pax Mako. Damn... then would you know a good place to look for images of what could pass as Machina?--[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 23:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC) If 95% of them was cybernetics than they would only have like half a brain, that would be all thats organic. Half a brain :P Cool though I like it- They don't cyberise their brains, past neural implants, much like those used by Marines. I think I'll pass up creating one of these. They look cool and all, but I'd have trouble "feeling" a character that's a huge, metal death machine (and, unlike SPARTANs, can't take it off). The Vorenus I could like, though. Anyway, good race with an interesting backstory (I have trouble with the forced atheism concept, but oh well) and a lot of fleshing out articles. I really liked reading this. Interesting concept and well thought out. Blade bane 11:32, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Bladebane Hi i was wondering what game or movie that they are from??? i would rly like to know...oh and how exactly do they act cause i wana make one/ do they act like the elites when they were in the cov you know religious and stuff like that or more like the brutes following the orders to the letter?P Terrova 03:04, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Uhh? Can I make a Machina, got everything ready. What, no Optimus or Autobots? *gasp* Execute the blasphemer! Very good article and race though, very original.